El mejor amigo de mi vecino
by Minako6613
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, una chica de 20 años. Natsu Dragneel, un chico de 22 años, con un amigo en común, Gray Fullbuster, de ella su vecino que es como su hermano, de él su mejor amigo de la infancia. Estos dos jóvenes se encuentran por casualidad en el ascensor de el edificio de Gray y de Lucy. Un amor a primera vista pero que a medida que pasa el tiempo tiene complicaciones...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! Parece ser que me encuentro inspirada, por lo tanto voy a subir un nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba solita en casa, jeje. Espero que les guste mucho!**

-Jelouuu! – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa (Diálogos y narración)

-_"Te amo, Natsu" _(Pensamientos)

-_Pasó hace seis años, yo todavía era una cría y me caí de la cama _(Recuerdos o sueños)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (Cambio de escena)

_**(Notas de la autora, o sea, Mi-chan, o sea yo… Parezco una pija…)**_

* * *

**El mejor amigo de mi vecino**

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro en un… ¿ascensor?**

Una rubia iba caminando por las calles metida en sus pensamientos, ella se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia, 20 años, vivía sola, era rubia, de estatura media, con unos ojos color chocolate grandes y hermosos, y de cuerpo envidiable. Iba caminando hacia su edificio. A su vez, un chico pelirrosa, de cuerpo bien formado y de unos 22 años y estatura media, un poco más alto, iba caminando hacia el mismo edificio.

El pelirrosa fue el primero en llegar, iba a tocar el timbre del 4º C cuando ve a la rubia a su lado abriendo la puerta. Ella pasó y le vio, estuvieron unos segundos viéndose cuando ella habló - ¿Vas a pasar?

-Sí, gracias – decía el pasando al edificio

Ambos se subieron al ascensor y llevaron su mano al botón del 4 a la vez provocando que se rozaran. Ella apartó su mano un poco sonrojada, no entendía el por qué de esa reacción pero lo hizo. El chico pulsó el botón y vio a la rubia, _"se ve muy tierna"_ pensó, su propio pensamiento hizo que se extrañara, el no solía pensar así, en verdad, todos pensaban que era un asexual porque no pensaba nunca en chicas.

Mientras el ascensor subía se formo un silencio, ni muy cómodo ni muy incomodo pero él decidió romperlo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lucy Heartfilia, ¿y el suyo?

-Natsu Dragneel _**(No jodaaas! Nótese el sarcasmo)**_

-Nunca le había visto por aquí…

-Vengo a visitar a un amigo

-Si le diste al cuarto debe ir a ver a Gray, ¿me equivoco, Natsu-san?

-No, no te equivocas Lucy, y por favor, sin formalidades, puedes tutearme, ¿de qué conoces a Gray?

-Es mi vecino, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y como vivo sola siempre me visita, salta de su terraza a la mía – decía mientras salía del ascensor, que acababa de abrir sus puertas

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Lucy

-Lo mismo digo Natsu

Mientras Natsu tocaba el timbre de su amigo ella sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta y cuando la abrió, Gray salía a recibir a su amigo, Gray era un chico con el pelo color negro y sus ojos de color azul muy oscuro con una cicatriz encima de su ojo izquierdo, Gray tenía la manía de desvestirse cada 5 minutos y su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

Gray vio que Natsu miraba a la rubia y esta se despedía con una sonrisa que el pelirrosa correspondió gustosamente. El pelinegro vio la escena y nada más Natsu entrar quiso hacer una prueba, que haría que Gray se preguntara si de verdad era un asexual.

-Es linda, ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelinegro

-Mucho…

-Y tiene buen cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-Está buenísima…

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

A esta pregunta no lo contesto verbalmente, solo se sonrojó al punto en que se podría comparar con el cabello de algún/a peliescarlata

oOoOoOoOoOo

A kilómetros de allí se pudo divisar una muchacha de caballera color escarlata que estornudaba.

-Alguien debe de estar hablando o pensando en mí…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hasta aquí, se me quedó muy corto pero estaba pensando que podría ser un prologo o algo por el estilo, me hizo mucha gracia el final xDDDD, seguramente el siguiente capítulo sea más largo, espero que les haya gustado mucho este nuevo fic. ¿Me dejan sus reviews para saber si la continúo? Gracias por leer. Se despide con muchos besos y abrazos desde España Mi-chan! Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Info

**Hi minna! Ya sé que llevo muuucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que mi amiga Inspiración no me quiere visitar y a parte ya han comenzado las clases. Me gustaría seguir los fic's pero Inspiración y yo tuvimos una de las típicas peleas de amigas y ya no nos hablamos, yo estoy intentando arreglar las cosas con ella pero es muy terca y se hace la difícil. Cuando hagamos las paces actualizaré, okey? :3**

**Se despide desde España, Mi-chan**


End file.
